Icky Ecklie
by Rozz
Summary: It's all about making friends right? Grissom and Sara, in the life of GSR. What about coloring. Uncle Greg hosts awesome pizza parties. Kinda odd summary right. One shot, but tell me if I should make it a chap or something. Read and Review. Thanks!


Icky Ecklie

DISCLAIMER: CSI IS NOT MINE!!!!

A/N- Sometimes you feel bad for the bad guys. Sometimes.

HHHHHHHHHHH

Little Maddy sat coloring in the break room. Just coloring. She like to color. And read. She loved when Daddy read to her. Mommy read her fairytales if she asked, but she had to eat her veggies. Mommy also showed her the colors from the triangle. The one that the white light went in and became pretty lights. That was fun. So was outside time. When it was a special day and she wasn't at school, Daddy and sometimes Mommy would take her outside and play on the swingset. Or look for bugs.

Maddy smiled as she blew a brown curl out of her face. Uncle Greg came in for that brown stuff. It was really bad, but they drank it anyway.

"Whatcha coloring?"

"The pretty lights for Mommy. We watch them sometimes, and I'm gonna put it on my wall so I could see it when there isn't no light."

"Is not any," Greg corrected. If Maddy ratted him out, like she did before, to Sara about not teaching her the right grammar, he would be up to his knees in Angry Sara. That would not be good.

"That's cool. I gotta go back to work, but you keep releasing your inner artist. I'm across the hall if you need me."

"Okie dokie."

After a few minutes, another guy came in, but Maddy didn't see him a lot.

"Hi. I'm Maddy Louise Grissom. Who are you?" She held out her little hand, like her Mommy had taught her to when she met knew people.

He squinted his eyes at her and then took her little hand, "Conrad Ecklie."

"Conrad Ecklie it's nice to meet you," She pronounced very meticulously.

He grabbed a cup and some more brown mud. Although, Maddy had tasted mud before, and when Daddy had given her a taste, they had no resemblance.

"What are you coloring?"

"The light," She held up the picture.

"That's pretty."

"Thank you. Would you like to color? There's plenty," She held out some paper and crayons.

'What the hell,' Ecklie thought.

"Sure," He walked over and sat next to the little Grissom.

"What are you going to draw?"

"A house."

And that was just what he did. As they colored, Maddy rambled on.

"That's cool. That's what my Uncle Greg says. He's a scientist. He works with DNA, Daddy says so. I like Uncle Greg. I like him more than most of my other Uncles. He took me to the zoo the other day and we saw the monkeys that he sayed we came from. I liked them. I liked the zebras too. Daddy says that if you hear hoofbeats, you think bout horsies and not zebras. I like to think of them both because I like them both. My Mommy likes them too. She told me so. Daddy says that she likes animals because she buried a monkey once. She was sad for it, but she don't hafta be because she buried it. That's what my Daddy says."

'Damn, this kids smart for a kindergartener. She talks a lot more than her parents do too,' Ecklie thought.

"What's your favorite aminal?" She asked, looking at him with peircing blue eyes.

"I don't know."

"Really? That's too bad. My friend Andrea doesn't know her favorite aminal. Or her favorite food. My favorite food is the bikini pie my Mommy makes. It's really good, you should try it some time. My Mommy makes a lot of good foods. She says that she didn't know how to cook at first though. Daddy showed her. Daddy showed me how to cook pancakes. He sayed not to make em black because that means that taste bad. I don't mind black ones though, because then Mommy takes me to the park to feed the ducks them. They like them. And sometimes we go on the swings. Mommy doesn't like it when I go high 'cuz I could fall. But I tell her that she don't have to worry cuz I keep hold of the chains. So you like to go to the park with your Mommy?"

She was talking so fast that Ecklie almost didn't get the last of the monologue.

"I don't go to the park."

"You should, It's lotsa fun, expecially when Daddy comes because then we buy ice cream on the way back. Mommy doesn't do that because she gets tired with the little baby in her. I'm going to be a big sister, Daddy says so."

"Really? I don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Me neither, but I can't wait to have one because Mommy and Daddy are sometimes tired and then if I had one, I would always have someone to play with. Sometimes when they're tired they call Uncle Greg. I love when they call Unlce Greg because then we go somewhere fun. We went to his house once and he had the games on the TV that Mommy and Daddy don't let me play. Unlce Nicky came over and we had a pizza party."

"Why won't they let you play the games?" Ecklie became curious. It was actually nice to talk to someone who didn't hate you. Even if that little someone had once caused a lot of trouble.

"They say that it makes people bad. I don't wanna kill people in real life. I beat Uncle Greg and Nicky three times," She held out her fingers.

"They wanted to stop playing because I beat them so bad. We watched a movie, but I fell asleep. I always do. Daddy says that when I was little and crying, and Mommy was tired, he usta take me and we'd watch the Bug's Life movie and I'd go quiet and fall asleep, but he did too."

"Really? What do you think of my house?" He held up the scribbles.

"We should put it in the Luve."

"The Luve, Really?"

"Yep," She nodded her head and continued her coloring.

"Then why don't you keep it?"

"As a gift?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Mr. Ecklie. I'll put it next to the flower Uncle Greg drew me, on my wall of masterpeices."

"Really, Thank you."

"Welcome."

"It was nice slending time with you Maddy Grissom, but I have to go back to work."

"That's okay, we'll see each other again, and I'll talk to Mommy about the pie and the park."

"Thank you, I'll be seeing you," Ecklie reached out his hands, but Maddy had other ideas and stood on the chair to give Ecklie a hug. He was speechless.

"We're friends. We gotta hug by, just like with Uncle Greg."

"Right," Ecklie actually, really, smiled as he left the room.

DDDDDDDDD

"Maddy Addy, what are you doing?"

"I'm watching TV."

"What are you watching?" Grissom sat on the couch in the breakroom next to his daughter, who scrambled into his lab.

"The bird show Uncle Nicky likes to watch. Did you know that Flamingos eat pink shrimp and get pink?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Maddy, you are getting smarter everyday."

"I wanna be smart like you and Mommy. Where is Mommy?"

"Right now she's with Uncle Brass."

"But he doesn't live here?"

"No, he's at the police station. He doesn't live there either, he goes home just like me and Mommy."

"Oh."

The two watched the bird documentary until Maddy spoke again.

"Daddy, when does my ibling come?"

"You mean sibling?"

"Yeah."

"You have to wait six months, can you do that?"

"Five months?"

"Yes."

"That's two more than three!"

"Yes, but it will come soon enough. Did you think of a name?"

"Yes, if it's a boy we're gonna name him Greg Fish and if it's a girl we gotta name it Nicky Rabbit."

Grissom laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, I love the names."

"Did you know that my friend doesn't have any brothers or sisters? He doesn't know his favorite color or aminal either."

"Animal. Are you talking about Justin from school?"

"No, my knew friend."

"Oh, well why don't we go home and we can have somthing to eat?"

"Okay, but I gotta say buy to Uncle Greg first."

"What about all your other Uncles?"

"Okay, but that gonna take longer."

Maddy ran around the lab and ended up in the layout room where Uncle Greg was.

"Hey, kiddo, whatcha doing?"

"I gotta leave and I wanted to say bye."

"Really, thank you. Come 'ere."

Greg held out his arms so that the little girl could jump into them.

"Listen, tell your Mommy and Daddy, that if tey wanted to, I'm free for today and tomorrow, because I might not be the day after that."

"Cuz you're gonna hang out with Jessie?"

'Damn that girl has a memory," Greg thought. He ahd only told her about his new girlfriend once.

"Yeah."

"When do I get to meet her?"

"Maybe if we have another party she'll come. How's that sound?"

"Can Lindsay come too?"

"If she's not busy. She's a big girl like you're going to be. She goes to classes now."

"She's gonna be smart like Mommy and Daddy?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna be smart like Mommy and Daddy."

"You'll probably be smarter."

Grissom appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, jabbar jaw, you ready to go yet?"

Maddy laughed. It was the best laugh in the world.

"I'm not a jabber jaw!"

"Let's go," He smiled.

"Hey, Grissom,"

"Yeah?"

"Say hi to Sara and munchkin number two. I'm free for today and tomorrow if you want me to watch number one."

"You're going out with Jessie Tuesday?"

'Damn, it's the whole family!' He tought again.

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks, I'll see what Sara wants to do."

The two left the layout room. Maddy was dancing through the halls.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Grissom asked.

"NO! I just want to dance. Why don't you dance with me?"

"I don't think so."

"Please?" She gave him that begging look that he always fell for.

"Okay."

Grissom moved down the hallway with his daughter, dancing like nobody ever thought they would ever see. Gil Grissom was twisting through the halls.

Once they got in the car, Maddy showed him the pictures that she had drawn.

"This is the house that my friend drew. He gave it to me to put next to my flower."

"You have to sit down and buckle your seat so we can leave," Grissom pointed out.

Maddy was currently standing on the seat behind Grissoms, showing his the pictures.

"Okay."

Before Maddy could buckle her seat, Ecklie walked out of the building.

Maddy climbed into the passenger seat and waved frantically. Ecklie spotted her and smiled, waving back.

"Maddy, what are you doing, please get back in your seat so we can leave," Grissom pleaded.

"I'm waving to my friend. The one I told you bout."

"Ecklie? HE'S your knew friend?"

"Yeah, I showed you the picture he drew, of the house?"

"You're friends with Ecklie?"

"Yes. He's nice."

Grissom was speechless as Maddy climbed back into the backseat and buckled up.

"Ready," She called happily.

As they drove away, Maddy yammered on about her day at the lab. Grissom still couldn't beleive that she had become friends with Ecklie. 


End file.
